huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiva
Shiva was a tribe from Survivor: India. A tribe that had a lot of friction early on, Shiva was a physically gifted and more youthful tribe. Once the switch came, the Australian Outback Winners exercised their power and created a different atmosphere amongst camp. Despite this, the post merge was heavily dominated by post-switch Shiva members having a strong hold of the game. Their tribe colour was green. Members Original Tribe *Alexys, the youngest winner of the show at 21 during the twenty-ninth season, Survivor: Japan. *Bianca, the twenty-sixth winner of Survivor, Survivor: Caramoan. *Blue Jay, the winner of Survivor: Malaysia, the thirtieth season. *Byron, the winner of the twenty-third season, Survivor: Worlds Apart. *Derrick, the winner of Survivor: Cambodia, the twenty-eighth season. *Jase, the twenty-seventh winner of Survivor, Survivor: One World. *Jen, the winner of the twenty-first season, Survivor: South Pacific. *Jenny, the oldest winner of the show during season twenty-four, Survivor: Vanuatu. *Mikey, the twenty-fifth winner of the game, Survivor: Borneo. *Montana, the winner of the twenty-second season, Survivor: Thailand. Post-Dissolve Tribe *Aisha, the winner of Survivor: San Juan Del Sur, the third season. *Ashleigh, the winner of the tenth season, Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains. *Byron *Harry, the winner of the eighteenth season, Survivor: Marquesas. *Hunter, the fifteenth winner of the game during Survivor: Tocantins. *Jack, the winner of Survivor: Cook Islands, the ninth season. *Jase *Jon, the winner of Survivor: Palau, the eleventh season. *Karleigh, the winner of the thirteenth season, Survivor: Blood vs. Water. *Katie, the Sole Surviving All Star of season twenty, Survivor: All Stars. *Winston, the winner of the sixth season, Survivor: The Australian Outback. Tribe History The green Shiva tribe was formed on Day 1 and consisted of the show's most recent ten winners at the time of filming, Jen, Montana, Byron, Jenny, Mikey, Bianca, Jase, Derrick, Alexys and Blue Jay. The biggest strategists and physical players of the tribe, being Alexys, Blue Jay, Byron and Derrick, were considered the biggest targets at the beginning of the game, forcing them to align with each other. The tribe was a strong one physically during their time together, losing only two immunity challenges they had together out of the seven. When they lost for the first time on Day 3, the remaining six split into two small trios whereas the four "threats" banded together and voted out Montana. Sensing that they would be picked off, the small alliances combined a large one. When the tribe lost on Day 7, the strategic four voted for Jen. However, the remaining five sent home Derrick. At this point, a tribe dissolve occurred with the remaining castaways being placed on the Shiva and purple Vishnu tribes. Jase and Byron remained on Shiva whereas Bianca, Mikey, Jenny, Blue Jay, Jen and Alexys moved to Vishnu. The new Shiva tribe consisted of Jase, Byron, Brahma newbies Ashleigh, Jack, Aisha and Winston and Vishnu walk-ins Jon, Hunter, Harry, Katie and Karleigh. Hunter and Jon isolated themselves quite a lot throughout the early stages of the post-dissolve, making it harder for them to create new alliances. Byron was without a strong alliance, but the rest of the tribe thought it was easiest to get rid of either of the pair. When the tribe lost on Day 12, Hunter and Jon voted for Jase with Byron throwing a sympathy vote with him. However, the rest of the tribe knew of Hunter and Jon's loneliness and sent Jon home. The largest alliance on the tribe then split into two. One side included the Australian Outback Winner's Alliance consisting of Ashleigh, Jack, Jase, Karleigh and Winston. The other alliance included everyone else, although Byron and Aisha made friends with Hunter. When the tribe lost their second immunity challenge in a row, Hunter was too much on the outs and was the next person voted out. The Australian Outback Winner's Alliance then had total control over the rest of the tribe from this point. Shiva was lucky enough to win the next three immunity challenges in a row but lost once again on Day 18. The Leftovers voted for Karleigh but the Australian Outback Winners banded together to send home Harry. With the numbers advantage, the Australian Outback women wanted to make some moves and not be coasting comfortably. They approached outsiders Byron, Katie and Aisha to make a move. When the tribe lost on Day 21, the Australian Outback women told their male partners to vote for Aisha as a decoy when in fact they blindsided Jase. With thirteen castaways remaining, the tribes were merged with four original Shiva members being placed on the new tribe. In the end, the most successful of the original tribe ended up being Byron who became Joint Runner Up, earning two jury votes. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:India Tribes